Unsighted Love
by Twi-Nerd18
Summary: Bella is a BASW student with some secrets about her past. Edward is an obnoxious law student, not only is he blind, but he is blinded by the fact that one girl wants to get to know him, the real him.   crappy summary i know but don't hold it against it
1. Author's Note

Hey there, to all of my readers!

To the readers in which I am surprised to still see, even though I haven't written in a very long while. I thank you for still being around, as I still see reviews and favourites every now and then.

I am back, and I have re read what I have written. I have noticed that in my writing I say something in one chapter, and then say something completely different about certain things.

Like in Unsighted Love, I wrote that it was Friday, but then she had to go to class the next day… or in Just Like You, I wrote that she didn't drink pop but then in another chapter she does…

So at this point in time, I have been rewriting what I have in my stories and I will be reposting them, all nice and neat and edited. But the chapters will just be put in one long post.

I will after however try to actually finish them, and if you have any ideas for my stories I would love to get some input. Maybe I'll make them interactive stories… who knows at this moment…

Anyways, again thanks for sticking with me.

With all my love,

Amanda

a.k.a. Twi-Nerd18


	2. Unsighted Love Chapters 1-5

**Chapter One**

"I'll see you tomorrow. Same time?" I asked Angela while we packed up our bags and started to leave the University's library.

Angela and I were in the same program at the University of Washington. We were we in our last year of getting our Bachelor of the Arts in Social Work. It was the beginning of the year and we had already been assigned major projects, one being with a partner. So of course Angela and I agreed to work together as always.

I had known Angela since we were in diapers. Her and my parents were friends in high school, and so they had brought as up together. It's like we were made to be twins, though we were complete opposites. Angela was much more outgoing, while I liked to be alone and hide behind books. We ended up being separated for a couple years when my parents decided to get a divorce. I went with my mom to Phoenix, Arizona. I knew that she would need me the most due to her being so scatterbrained. I had to make sure bills were paid, food was in the fridge and that laundry was done.

Angela and I of course stayed in contact with emails, letters and phone calls. We made a pact that after high school we would go to the same post secondary school. It was just a coincidence that we applied for the same program.

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I'll go put these books at the desk, and we'll go through them tomorrow. By the way, I won't be home tonight." She said smiling.

"Hot date with Ben?" I asked her, placing my bag across my shoulder. She laughed.

"Something like that. I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay?"

I smiled a little. "Yes you will."

We hugged and went our own ways, her to the librarian's desk and me out into the cool, crisp fall air. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and started walking to the apartment that Angela and I had rented since our first year of University. _That was five years ago, five years of education, five years of living not much of a life,_ I thought while walking. Not paying much attention to where I was going, I ended up bumping into something and landed on my butt.

"Ouff, ow." I let out, and rubbed my tailbone while getting back up. I looked around to see the thing I had bumped into and it of course was a person, a man actually. I couldn't see what he really looked like because it was dark, but I did see that he was on his hands and knees, searching for something. "I am so sorry about this, I am such a klutz, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said embarrassed.

"It's fine." He said in an annoyed voice, yet it was so smooth and sultry sounding as well.

"Are you searching for something? Can I help? What are you looking for? Is it small?" _Of course it's small idiot, he's moving his hands all around the sidewalk! _I yelled at myself in my head.

"No! I can find it myself." He answered in a hard tone. I backed off a little and sighed.

"Okay, well… I truly am sorry." I indicated again.

I started walking when I saw something in my peripheral vision. It was a white cane, the ones that some of the blind would use. It all came to me and I looked back at the man, who was still on the ground looking. I bet that the cane was what he was searching for. I picked up the can and walked over to the guy.

"Excuse me, but were you looking for this?" I asked as I placed it in his hands, getting a shock in my fingers as I touched him.

He sighed, and nodded, then stood up and started walking away. Biting my lip, I looked down at the ground to see that he had left his books. I decided to pick them up and bring them to him. He was fast, that was sure, I had to jog just to catch up.

"Hey! Wait please! I have your books!" I yelled after him. He stopped luckily. "I am really truly sorry, I am a klutz. I should've been watching where I was walking."

He was now under a street lamp and I could see more of his appearance. He had bronze like hair. He was tall, maybe about six feet. His face was chiselled, I couldn't see his eyes underneath the dark framed sunglasses, and his lips, and they looked, well kissable. He was wearing a leather jacket with a black fitted shirt underneath; you could tell that he worked out. He was one of the most gorgeous men I have ever seen. He was like an Adonis. I couldn't stop staring.

Are you going to hand over my books or not?" He asked sharply.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I shook my head, as if that action would clear it from all the ideas and images running through my mind. I was thinking about asking him if he needed help to get to wherever he was headed, yet I felt like he would take it as a pity party. But of course I couldn't stop my mouth from speaking. "Bo you need help getting some where? I wouldn't mind, it's the least I could do, since I ran into you." I said, shutting my mouth quickly with my hand before I said anything else.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine. Why is it that when people find out your disabled they continue to ask us if we need help. We are capable of doing anything that so called normal people can do." He exclaimed.

Backing off, I handed him his books and apologized one more time. "I'm sorry, I'll just leave you be." Looking at the books, I noticed they were from the library. "By the way, you passed the library." Giving him the last remark and walked off.

I didn't stay to help him, it was obvious he didn't need or want my help, as he had said so. Yet I felt bad about the way I had acted. I had never acted in that way before. Well not to strangers. I was usually nice. No matter what kind of attitude I was given. But something inside me had stirred. I mean I can't say it didn't feel just a little good. But still it wasn't me for the most part.

I got to the apartment, shredding off my bag, then scarf, along with my coat. I was exhausted.

I made myself some tea, took a long hot bath, and then jumped into bed. It didn't take long until sleep over came me and I was out like a light.

**Chapter 2**

It was a couple days after that incident with that man, that gorgeous, mysterious, yet rude man. Yes I can tell you that he had been on my mind since.

It was Sunday, my favourite day of the week. To me it was relaxing; it was your day to get refreshed after a long week followed by a busy weekend. I had gone to church, and then decided to take a long walk with my camera by my side.

Photography was a hobby of mine, the way you could take an image of a memory and have it forever, was intriguing to me. On my walk I took some shots of the trees in the park, children playing, animals running, and couples enjoying each others company – which made me a little envious. I had never really had so much of a good relationship, I was afraid to get close. Maybe due to my parents divorce, but then again maybe I was messed up.

It was getting cooler for the late afternoon and I decided to stop by the small café that was a couple blocks from the apartment. I walked in, unravelling my scarf from my neck and got in line to order. The server took my order, and as I waited for her to make my drink I looked around the room. It was small and cozy, it had comfy chairs to sit and read, along with tables and booths. I looked towards the back, and to my surprise I saw a familiar face, the one that had been my mind for the past couple of days. Grabbing my drink I made my way over to him. Though my head was telling me not to, my legs had a mind of their own.

He was reading a book in braille.

"What are you reading there?" I asked, internally banging my head against a wall because I couldn't close my mouth.

He immediately stopped moving his hands across the page. "A book." He said in an obvious tone. I rolled my eyes.

"The title? What is the title of your book?" I reworded my question.

"Moby-Dick. And I'd like to get back to it if you don't mind." He said irritably.

I sighed. Giving up I took a seat at another table close to him, setting my drink on the table and taking out my camera. I took a couple pictures of the customers around the café, turning to the man who had caught my attention since I had bumped into him. He had continued with his reading, he looked so focused. Without even realizing it, I had my camera up, taking a photo of him. He must have heard the click of the camera and turned his face towards where I was sitting.

"Taking a picture, so it lasts longer?" He questioned, annoyed.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I mean…" Why did he make me feel so… vulnerable?

"Speak much? Do you have a speech problem?" Really? He was going to go there… Wow.

"What a tool." I said aloud, and not in my mind like I had intended.

"Excuse me?" He responded, adding a small smirk. Which made me furious.

"I said," getting up and getting my stuff together, picking up my coffee. "What. A. Tool." I made my way over to him.

I didn't feel one ounce of pity for him. I was irritated. I was angry. And there were times when I was a very hot headed person, thanks to my mother.

"What is the matter with you? Yeah you're blind. I see that. But that doesn't give you the right to treat people like they are idiots. People have feelings. And asking them if they have a speech impairment is wrong. What if somebody in here did have one, and what if they heard you, ask the way you did? Like it was some kind of ugly disease." I ranted.

His face looked dumbfounded, then changed back to his small crooked smirk.

"Don't you dare smirk about this. You are so inconsiderate of others. When all someone wants to do is help you, or just even talk. If you had friends, I'd be surprised." I huffed, then stormed out of the café. Why did I let him get under my skin? I don't do this. I am not like this. What is going on with me?

My mind was always on HIM. I didn't even know his name, I just knew that he was a handsome inconsiderate jerk. I had a hard time paying attention in my classes, Angela had to keep nudging me to stay focused. God bless her with having to put up with me. I knew she was going to start asking questions soon though and I wouldn't be able to get out of it. She knew how to corner me.

It was finally Friday, Angela and I were at the apartment getting ready to go out. Her and Ben decided I needed a life, so they were forcing me to go out with them and meet some friends of Ben's. I put up a fight, but onse Ang started to ask about what was going on in my mind I decided to distract her by agreeing to go out. She was excited, a little too excited for Ang, but I decided not to question it.

I finished getting ready, putting some mascara lightly on my eyelashes, then looked straight into the mirror. I saw a young looking woman, with doe brown eyes and long wavy dark chocolate brown hair. Looking into my eyes, I could see pain and sorrow, due to past events. And I hated that I was such an open book. I faked a smile at myself and walked out of the bathroom.

Ben got to the apartment a couple minutes after we had finished getting ready, he complimented me, as well as Ang, while giving her a small kiss. They were cute, I definitely knew that they would last; they were like two peas in a pod. The love they had for each other was like magic.

Ang and I slipped on our shoes and walked out of the apartment. We hailed a cab and Ben gave the cab driver the name of the restaurant we were planning to meet his friends for dinner. Angela and Ben were giving me the details about all his friends.

There was Alice, who was very sweet and eccentric. Angela said she thought of her as a pixie. Then there was Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, ben told me not to be scared of Emmett's build because he was just a big teddy bear at heart. Rosalie, as Ang put it, was a bit big headed, but had a kind heart. And then there was Edward. They told me how he was in U of W to become a lawyer, he was very well educated and serious. Angela whispered in my ear that he looked like a Sex God, which I had to laugh at.

We got to the restaurant and walked in. Ben asked the host if anyone from our reserved table was here yet, she answered with a polite yes and led the way. As I walked behind them, I looked around the restaurant, my eyes went to our table last. Everyone was there, that I know of. I looked at all the faces and saw one that had been still invading my mind, I stopped walking immediately, in shock of what I was realizing. Him. He was one of Ben's friends.

What. The.

**Chapter 3**

Angela had noticed that something was wrong. I wasn't moving, and I don't think I had been breathing either. I was just standing there, in the middle of the restaurant, staring at him.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Are you all right?" she asked, placing a hand on my arm.

Letting in a breath I nodded. "Um, yeah. Sorry." I said, turning my head to look at her and off of him.

I could tell that she didn't exactly believe me, but she let it go, her and Ben started to introduce me to the friends.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Alice." Ben said, gesturing to a small, petite girl with short black hair.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Bella, Angela talks so much about you!" she said giving me a hug.

I returned the hug back, "I hope they were good things." I laughed softly.

"Oh they were!" she smiled. "This is my brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie." She said as she turned to them.

When Alice introduced me, I ended up getting this big bear hug from Emmett, he was really buff, and strong, too strong.

"NICE TO MEET YOU BELLA!" He exclaimed, tightening his arms around me, I couldn't breathe.

"Emm..ett… can..not…brea..the." I tried to say.

"Oh shit sorry Bella." He said releasing me from his hug. "Sometimes I don't realize my own strength." He flexed. I shook my head and just laughed.

Turning to Rosalie I extended my hand, and she took it and shook it. "Pleasure meeting you Bella." I could tell she didn't trust people easily and I knew for a fact that we would get along well.

Then I heard a chair move behind Rose and He was standing up. Benn stood next to him, and they were whispering to each other. I tried to make out what they were saying but they were talking way to low. All I could see was that he was smiling and laughing. They stopped talking and Ben turned to me. "Bella, I am happy to introduce you to my best friend Edward." Best Friend? Greeeat. How? I don't get it. Ben is so nice and sweet, when Edward was just well… Him. It's like they are the complete opposites. Moon and Sun. Fire and Ice.

Edward held out his hand, I decided I should act like I've never met him, so that I wouldn't have to answer questions about it to Angela. I smiled for Ben's sake, and placed my hand in his, feeling that shock again. Seriously? What was up with that? "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella." He smiled.

I wonders if he knows who I am by my voice, and is he just acting like this for Ben, or is this the real him and he acts like a jerk to complete strangers. That question was bothering me the whole night. Even though it was I did have a good time. Alice and I made plans to hang out on campus when we were free. Emmett asked if I would go to the gym with him – I have no clue why though, I wasn't a fitness trainer or even fit for that matter. Rose and I actually had a lot in common. She too enjoyed photography, and she was a model. But we talked about the imagery and certain cameras, and she knew a friend who had a gallery opening up and told me she would call me up to go see it.

Then there was Edward. He was completely different around his friends, he was nice and funny, it was like the Edward I met before didn't exist at all. What was up with this guy? Was he bipolar? He obviously didn't know who I was, the girl that called him a tool. I sat beside him through dinner, swapping stories, questions, even food. Yes, I was jealous of his meal, and so we split both plates in half. We actually got along, and I was really thinking about letting him know that I was the girl he made fun of.

It was starting to get late and everyone was about to leave. First Alice had to go saying she had an appointment in the morning, we said goodbye and exchanged numbers. Then Emmett and Rosalie had to go, Emmett was getting irritable because he was getting tired, and Rosalie apologized for Emmett's attitude. He really was acting like a child, but it was adorable.

Angela, Ben, Edward and I were left, but I could see Angela getting tired. She kept yawning and rubbing her eyes, so I knew it was time for her to go. Ben realizing it too, began to get ready to leave, helping her into her jacket.

"Sorry Bella, we are going to get going. Angela is staying at my place tonight." Ben apologized though he didn't have too. I knew it was coming and I was okay with it.

'It's fine Ben," I smiled at him and hugged them both goodnight. "Be safe getting home. I'll see you later Ang."

"Edward, I'll call you tomorrow." Ben turned to Edward and pat him on the back, he whispered something into Edward's ear then the two of them left leaving just him and I alone together.

"Well, I guess I should go, it is getting late." I said, biting my lip.

"Would you like for me to accompany you?" Edward asked.

Hmmm. Go home alone, or have Edward as some kind of company… That was a hard decision, but because my mouth has a mind of its own, it said yes about three seconds after he asked me. Stupid body parts not functioned to my brain. We got up, I put my coat on and wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"To Oz?" I cheered, wondering if he'd go along with it.

He laughed, "To Oz!" He held out his arm and I linked mine with his, feeling a slight tingling sensation through my arm. Fist shocking, now tingling. What the heck was happening to my body?

We walked out of the restaurant, and I hailed down a cab for us. We hopped in and I gave the driver my address, handing him some cash. On the way home we talked non-stop. I tried out some stupid jokes; that did in fact make him laugh. All in all we were having a great time alone together when we got to my apartment.

The cab driver pulled up to the complex and we got out giving our thanks. I took Edward's hand not even realizing it then walked into the apartment, taking our time so Edward could get a feel of his surroundings. Getting into the elevator I pressed the button for my floor, as the doors closed I turned to look at him, and said, "You know, I take back what I said. You are not a tool."

Shoot.

**Chapter 4**

I looked over at him, trying to see if he realized I was the girl who bumped into him, and the one from the café. He turned his head to the side, and then his mouth turned into a crooked smile. "You are her." I bit my lip.

"Yes…"

"I knew it. Once you shook my hand, and I felt that shock again, I"

"Wait? Shock? You felt it too?" I said interrupting him. "I thought it was just me."

He shook his head, "No, I felt it. But it was probably just static electricity. Nothing new." He said, running his hand through his hair, which was sex hair I might add.

If I didn't think he was kind of a jerk, I porbably would have jumped him right then and there in that elevator. But I was able to stay calm, cool and collected. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Well, it's my floor… do you still want to come in?" I asked him, he nodded. "Okay, I am going to take your arm and lead you to my door. You have to promise not to get mad or have a major mood swing okay?" I was mentally slapping myself for saying any of that.

"He laughed, "Okay."

I took his arm and started walking to my door, so far so good. I let go of him and search for my keys in my purse once we had got to the door. There was so much stuff in my purse I really needed to clean it out. Edward waited patiently and after a couple of minutes I found them at the bottom. "Sorry about that, I really need to clean out my purse." I said as I unlocked the door.

"It's fine, my sister can ever find anything in her purse, so I always have to wait for her." He said.

We walked into the hallway, and I took him into the kitchen, "There's a chair right in front of you, would you like something to drink?"

He put his hand out, finding the chair he sat down. "Water is fine, thanks."

I grabbed two glasses and poured some water into them, as well as putting on some coffee for later, I had an essay to write that was due on Monday. I sat down in the chair across from Edward and set the glasses on the table, "Here you go." I said slipping the glass in his hand.

He picked it up and took a sip. "So you are pretty calm for this being a set up." He said while I took a sip of water, and then started to choke on it. Wait a minute, a set up?

"I'm sorry, a what?" I spit out.

He smiled, "Angela didn't tell you did she?"

"You are telling me that, Angela and Ben planned to set us up?" He nodded. O I am going to get her… "I can't believe Angela would do that. I swear, when I get my hands on her… And you knew?"

He nodded again. "Yes, Ben told me a couple days ago. I mean I wasn't exactly up for it, but Angela talked about you a lot, in a sweet way, that I wanted to meet you for myself. However, she didn't tell me that you were hot-headed." He laughed, I playfully wacked his arm.

"Well if someone hadn't been so rude, then I wouldn't have gotten so wound up!" I responded, laughing as well.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just…" He paused, and rand a hand through his hair. I waited to see if he was going to continue. "Girls come up to me, they only see what I look like, apparently I'm a stud, says Alice." He laughed. "They don't see that I have this disability." Motioning to his eyes. "Then they find out I'm blind and turn the other way. So I just gave up, and I put on this jerk attitude."

"Well Edward, you don't have to put up that wall with me." I said, placing a hand gently on his.

He smiled, "I know."

**Chapter 5**

That night Edward ended up staying for quite a while. It felt nice, hanging out with him. We talked for hours; it was like I had known him forever. Even in silence, it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. Unfortunately though in the early hours of the morning he had to retire to his home. I went down to the lobby with him as he waited for his cab to come. When it did, we said goodbye, and he kissed my hand. I definitely swooned.

It was now Monday. Angela and I were on our way to class, talking about the weekend.

"So you did have a good time?" she asked, smirking, because she knew what the reply was going to be.

I smiled, "Yes, yes I did." I still hadn't told her about Edward and my two meetings before the 'set up', and I kind of wanted to keep it that way, at least for now. "Why did it take you two so long to get me out of the house?" I laughed.

Angela shrugged, "We were dealing with a very stubborn girl," she laughed as well. "You have to understand that sometimes you are really hard to persuade."

"Well you could've just said that there was a sex god among them!" I exclaimed exaggerating, putting my hands up in the air. We laughed some more and continued walking to our class.

We were passing William Gates Hall, which held some of the law classes, and I was curious to see if Edward was around. I continued looking behind me at the hall, just in case Edward came out of the building. As I was about to turn my head back to look for about the tenth time, I heard Angela.

"Hey Edward!" Angela called out. I turned my head to where she was looking, and I smiled as I saw Edward coming out of our programs building.

"Hey Angela," he smiled, as he walked over to us.

"What are you doing over her at the social work building?" Angela asked, as she smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I was actually waiting for Bella, the secretary said you girls were walking around the corner, so I came out." He said turning to me. I smiled.

"Okay, well I'll leave you two be," Angela smiled at me, "You have half an hour Bells." She winked.

I shook my head, and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. See you in there." I watched her go into the building. Turning back to Edward, "So why were you waiting for me?" I asked smiling.

"Well… I was hoping that I could take you out to dinner, as an apology for how I acted before." He said, giving me a crooked smile.

"Just as an apology?" I asked a curious and a little disappointed.

"Well no… I enjoyed hanging out with you Friday night." He bit his lip, which to me was so cute. "And I'm hoping that you did too, and I'm also hoping that you will agree to go out with me."

I smiled, liking that he seemed nervous. "Yes, I will agree to go out with you. On one condition?"

He looked a little taken aback. "And what would that be?" He smiled trying to cover up that he was a little disappointed with needing a condition.

"You teach me how to read Braille."

He stood there for a second, then smiled and nodded. "Deal, I can do that."

"Good." I smiled back.

We talked for a little bit longer, and then I looked down at my watch and saw that it was getting close to the start of my class.

"I hate to go, but I have class and I have to hand in an assignment."

"Sorry, I forgot you had class." He laughed a little, "Go! I'll see you later."

I kissed him on the cheek. "See you later, Edward." I said into his ear. I felt him shiver and I smiled.

I started to walk toward the building, as Edward yelled out, "Pick you up at eight!" he smiled and started walking away.

Dumbfounded it was so soon, I realized I didn't care, as I was smiling real big as I walked into the building.


End file.
